<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family + Mac by NYWCgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477254">Family + Mac</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl'>NYWCgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Mac visits Jack’s family he is shocked. He has heard Jack’s stories about his family, but he never imagined a family this large.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family + Mac</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this fic was written to fill the ‘culture shock’ square in my H/C Bingo card.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Mac is sitting on the deck when his phone rings. He lets it ring. It has been ringing for some time. When it keeps going, he walks indoors, were he left it in the kitchen, he needs a re-fill anyway.</p><p>‘Hello?’</p><p>‘Finally, I’ve been trying to reach you for some time man. How are you?’</p><p>‘OK.’</p><p>‘Mac, talk to me, kid. What is going on? Do I need to come over?’</p><p>‘What? No, of course not. Wait, where are you?’</p><p>‘Home in Texas, remember? Mac, I want you to come over. I’m worried. I’ll send you a ticket.’</p><p>‘Jack…’</p><p>‘If you don’t come over, I’m coming to Cali.’</p><p>‘Jack, seriously,…’</p><p>‘Mac, remember I did this more time than you. Take to me kid, I mean it.’</p><p>‘I… I’m jumpy and I can’t seem to turn off. I’m always alert and …’</p><p>‘you’re having nightmares.’</p><p>‘How do you know?’</p><p>‘Again kid, this wasn´t my first tour.’</p><p>‘I’m booking a ticket as we speak. I’ll send it over and you can spend some time on the ranch.’</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>When Mac leaves the airport, Jack is waiting for him leaning against a Stingray.</p><p>‘Welcome to the great State of Texas.’</p><p>Jack welcomes him with a wide grin.</p><p>‘Great wheels Jack.’</p><p>‘She used to be my pop’s.’</p><p>‘She is gorgeous.’</p><p>‘Hop in.’</p><p>They drive out of the city and the warmth, vibration of the car and Jack’s rambling reminds him of the Humvee, it is so familiar that he dozes off.</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>‘Hey kid, we’re almost there, wake up.’ Jack gives the kid a gentle shake. Mac stares a bit bleared eyed at Jack.</p><p>‘I’m sorry.’</p><p>‘What for? Falling asleep on me? Kid, you did that almost all our rides.’</p><p>Mac realizes Jack is right, he always felt safe enough with Jack to fall asleep.</p><p>‘Ready to see the Dalton homestead?’</p><p>‘absolutely, lead the way.’</p><p>Jack drives for another couple of minutes before he stops in front of a large gate.</p><p>‘This is it?’</p><p>Mac smiles because of how proud Jack sounds. He hops out of the car, opens the gate and Jack drives through it and stops to let him in again. They drive up to the main house, and it is quite impressive. When they get out of the car, a dog of undefined breed comes running toward them.</p><p>‘Hey girl, meet Mac.’</p><p>Mac holds his hand out for him to sniff, ‘do you have a name?’</p><p>‘Sally.’ Jack calls out while he walks up to the house.</p><p>‘Mom, we’re home.’</p><p>A woman comes out on the porch, she has a big smile on her face and Mac can immediately tell she is Jack’s mom.</p><p>‘Welcome Mac, it is so good to meet you in person.’</p><p>Mac puts his hand out to greet her.</p><p>‘Nonsense, Mac, come here.’ She pulls him in a mam bear hug, ‘thank you for bringing Jack home safe.’</p><p>‘Well, he did the same for me, so. Thank you for having me.’</p><p>‘You’re family, of course you are welcome in this house. Come in. Have you eaten yet?’</p><p>‘I’m good.’</p><p>‘You’re skin and bones, boy. Sit down.’</p><p>She busies herself in the kitchen and within minutes she puts a plate with matched potatoes and some sort of beef stew in front of him.</p><p>‘Dig in.’</p><p>The smell is delicious so Mac doesn´t have to be told twice. Jack always gushed about his mom’s cooking, but he wasn´t lying.</p><p>‘This is delicious.’</p><p>‘Thank you.’</p><p>‘So Mac, tomorrow, I’ll introduce you to the ranch hands and maybe we can explore the ranch.’</p><p>‘Sounds good.’</p><p>‘The day after tomorrow we have a Dalton BBQ.’</p><p>‘OK.’</p><p>‘Do you want some coffee?’ Jack’s mom asks when he is done.</p><p>‘Yes, with two sugars please.’</p><p>She comes back with a tray carrying three mugs of coffee and three slices of pecan pie. Once again the pie is proof how good a cook she is.</p><p>‘So Mac, Jack tells me your family is from California.’</p><p>‘Yeah, I grew up in Mission city in North California, but my grandpa inherited a house in the LA hills and when he passed, I inherited it and that is where I live my friend Bozer. We know each other since we were kids.’</p><p>‘Sounds like a good deal.’</p><p>They keep talking until it is dark outside.</p><p>‘Well Mac, I’m turning in. I already prepared your room. Jack will show it to you.’</p><p>‘Good night misses Dalton.’</p><p>‘You can call me nana, everybody does.’</p><p>Mac smiles shyly, ‘OK nana.’</p><p>When she is gone, Jack smiles at him.</p><p>‘I can now see why you were always so full when taking about your family.’</p><p>‘Yeah, she is great, isn´t she?’</p><p>‘So, shall we turn in as well, we need to be up early to take care of the horses.</p><p>‘Good idea.’</p><p>Jack shows Mac the guest room and bathroom. His room is small but has a homey feeling. There is a large quilt over the bed and Mac can see it is handmade. How many people have used it, it is well loved that much is clear.</p><p>‘Well, good night Mac, if there is something, I am across the hall.’</p><p>‘Good night Jack.’</p><p>There is a wash table in the room, so Mac brushes his teeth and gets ready for bed. He crawls under the sheets and quilt; They smell faintly of fresh lavender, and before he knows it, he is asleep.</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>Mac wakes because of the knock on the door.</p><p>‘Mac, are you awake?’</p><p>‘Yeah.’</p><p>Jack opens the door , ‘sorry, I thought you were already awake.’</p><p>‘No, I … I slept like a baby.’</p><p>‘Yeah, this house will do that to you.’</p><p>‘Get up, breakfast is ready.’</p><p>Mac throws back the bedding and gets up.</p><p>Ten minutes later he is sitting at the large kitchen table. Nana goes to the porch and rattles a triangle. He can hear voices approach and all of a sudden men filter in. Jack introduces them while they take a seat, they are the ranch hands Jack was taking about.</p><p>Nan puts big pans with eggs and bacon on the table. Bread, cheese and jam is already on the table. Pots of coffee follow. When everything is set, nana takes her place at the head of the table. Sally lays down next to her chair.</p><p>‘Come on, boys, dig in, it ain’t getting warmer.’</p><p>All the men start taking food, they are talking, Jack tells them what he expects today and before Mac knows it, breakfast is over, his belly is full and Jack is dragging him to the tack room of the stables.</p><p>‘You need boots hoss, see if you can find a pair that fit.’</p><p>Mac ruffles through them and finds a pair that fits.</p><p>They walk into the stables while Jack explains the working of the ranch. He introduces Mac to all their horses before letting the horses out to pasture so they can start mucking out the stables. When they are done Jack suggest they take a ride. While they ready their horses, nana comes out with a packed lunch which Jack stuffs into his saddle bags.</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>That night at the dinner table, everybody is sitting around the kitchen table waiting for Jack’s mom to put dinner on the table.</p><p>Once she sits down, everybody starts eating and once again it is delicious. After dinner the ranch hands go back to the bunk house and Jack, his mom and Mac go out on the porch for coffee. Sally lays down at Mac’s feet to his surprise. They talk and when it is getting late they turn in.</p><p>When Mac settles in bed that night, he realizes he is relaxed. It is good to be near Jack again.</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p>The next morning, Jack wakes hum up again. He is surprised he sleeps so well here. He has been tossing and turning in his own bed, plagued by nightmares. Here, he sleeps like a baby. Stumbling out of bed, he gets ready for breakfast.</p><p>Next they take care of the horses which feels good, working with his hands. He saw some old farm equipment and asks Jack about it.</p><p>‘You can tinker with them if you want. There are tools in the shed. I’ve been meaning to do some repairs, but… it never happened.’</p><p>‘Don’ mind if I do.’</p><p>They are working when they interrupted when a car comes onto the driveway. Sally runs barking towards it and Jack just smiles.</p><p>‘It’s my sister and her family.’</p><p>The back door of the car opens and three kids come screaming out of it, ‘UNCLE JACK!’</p><p>The kids crash into Jack, who lifts them off the ground and swings them around.</p><p>‘Mac, meet my niece and nephews.’</p><p>Sally joins the excitement and Mac introduces himself to the family. They help unloading the car of a lot of food. From then on, there is a steady stream of cars and trucks that arrive and everybody seems related to the Dalton´s. It makes Mac´s head spin. And everybody pulls him into a bear hug which appears to be a Dalton thing. Introductions are made and everybody thanks him from bring Jack back home to them.</p><p>Food, lots of food are gathered on tables the ranch hands brought outside. A ginormous barbeque is started and in between all the activity, nana is looking proudly of her clan. When she notices Mac is watching her, she gestures to come over. Mac walks over and sits down next to her.</p><p>‘Are you alright, son?’</p><p>‘What do you mean, I’m fine.’</p><p>She smiles ‘you look a bit overwhelmed. I guess you don´t come from a big family.’</p><p>‘No, my mom passed away when I was five, and my dad left when I was ten. I was raised by my granddad, who passed away recently.’</p><p>He smiles before continuing, ‘I can´t wrap my mind over the fact that you are all related.’</p><p>Nan smiles, ‘ we’ll, actually we aren´t, a lot of them aren’t actual family. All my children brought in people who needed a family. We were waiting on Jack, and here you are. Remember, you are family now. You are a part of the Dalton family.’</p><p>‘Thank you.’</p><p>‘No need to thank, that is not what family does. Now, go get me some steak, before they eat everything.’</p><p>‘Yes nana.’</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>